Vision of Destiny
by Chamaka Diamou
Summary: Is the pride of the Prince stronger than his love for his mate? And can Gohan show Bulma how to love again?
1. Hope for tomorrow

Disclaimer: If I owned it do you think I would have let Funimation mess with it   


"Okassan, Goten and I are going over to Bulma-san's now." Gohan called following his brother out the door 

"Have you done all your homework yet" inquired a voice from the kitchen 

"Just finished." 

"Alright you can go." Chichi paused thinking, "I know it's not a school night, but when will you be back?" 

"Well…" Gohan put one hand behind his head as he thought in a style reminiscent of his late father," I'm not exactly sure we were going to do some training with Trunks, so it could be late." 

"Well if it gets too late you can just spend the night, alright?" 

"Hai, Kassan" he suddenly perked up. "I might even get some time in the gravity room with Vegita-san." 

"Just be careful Gohan-chan, he can be very rough and you and Goten are all I've got left." 

"Hai" He stepped out of the small house he shared with his mother and brother. "Goten?" His brother was nowhere in sight. Gohan immediately concentrated to locate his brother's ki. Tracking it easily he leapt into the air and headed towards it. Superior speed allowed him to catch up quickly, in a matter of seconds he was flying beside his young brother. 

"Niichan you should have waited for me." His voice easily portrayed his agitation 

"Gomen Oniisan, but I really wanna see Trunks." 

Gohan gave his brother a small smile. //He's so much like Tousan, so innocent it's impossible stay mad at him. // 

They landed a remote portion of Satan City, and jogged the rest of the way to Capsule Corp. 

"There it is," said Gohan pointing to an odd dome-like structure dominating the landscape. 

Gohan smiled as he watched his enthusiastic brother run to the door and begin repeatedly pushing the doorbell. He was abruptly distracted as he sensed a large ki speeding away from capsule corp. 

"Vegita-san?" he whispered quickly identifying the unique ki. //Where's he going in such a hurry? // 

His attention quickly reverted to the door when Trunks, literally, threw it open. 

"Come on Goten, Otousan isn't in the gravity room so we can use it till he gets back." He sidestepped in order two allow the brothers to enter. 

"Can we eat first, I'm sooo hungry." Goten's voice held a hint of starving desperation as he looked longingly at the kitchen 

"Alright, but mom's busy so we have to find our own dinner." 

"I don't care what it is just so long as there's lots" Goten commented before following his friend towards the kitchen and the Briefs' well stock refrigerator. 

Gohan wandered into the living room uninterested in whatever culinary "delight" the two boys were undoubtedly going to create form handy junk food. He flopped down on the large overstuffed leather couch and casually began flipping through one of Bulma's fashion magazines, which she had left on coffee table.   
He breezed through dozens of pages covered with pictures of under-feed supermodels in overly revealing outfits and excessive makeup. 

"I don't know why she buys these things she's way prettier than all the girls in here." 

That was when the boys appeared with their great masterpiece and three spoons. 

"We call it chocolate nacho surprise," announced and ecstatic Trunks.   
  
"The surprise is under the pizza and next to the bubble gum and you'll never guess what it is." rattled Goten 

"Ano… it looks delicious you guys really, but I just remembered I had to talk to Bulma-san about… helping me study for a test Monday on…um the relevant connections between Finastef's theorem and sunspots so I think I'll go find her now, ja ne. 

"Oh well, more for us then huh Goten?" 

"Yeah lets eat."   


The first logical place to look was her lab, but it was obvious that although she was currently working on many projects she wasn't, anywhere inside the maze wires and circuit boards. 

//Odd she usually comes here after a fight with Vegita. // Arguments between the couple were well known, especially for their intensity. //I don't know why she stays with him, the way he hurts her is just so wrong. But she seems to love him despite it all, even managed to have his son. // 

He closed the reinforced steel door of Bulma's lab; the entire room had been built to withstand any accidents that might occur. 

//Vegita had flown out their bedroom window maybe she's still there? // 

Gohan quietly walked down the hall adjoining the master bedroom to rest of the house, before finally coming to stop before the door. 

It was open a crack, but as he moved to open it he heard the faint sounds of someone crying. 

"Bulma-san?" He quietly inquired. //So help me if Vegita-san hurt her…// 

He gently pushed the door open and glanced around the room 

Bulma had already gotten off the bed where she had been muffling her sobs in the pillows. 

"Gohan-kun I forgot you and Goten were coming over today." Her voice was slightly trembling even after she had plastered on a fake smile and forced herself to stop crying. 

"Bulma-san are you alright? I saw Vegita-san leave just a minute ago, he didn't hurt you did he?" 

"No more than he normally does," she whispered sitting back on the bed. " I mean I know he's lost his people and he doesn't even have Goku to challenge anymore, but we've al lost people we love, and it's no excuse for being a complete Kusotare all the time," she fumed. 

"Gomen Bulma-san I didn't know things were that bad, " he said quietly sitting next to her   
.   
"Yeah well, I didn't want Trunks growing up thinking this is what all relationships were like. So I tried to keep our worst arguments private. " She sighed before retrieving a box of Kleenexes from the nightstand. "But this time he has just gone too far, over the years I've gotten used to him insulting me, my parents and my friends, but he has no right to go torturing his own son." Her voice had taken on a dangerous edge as she began her recount of the day's earlier happenings. "He has just spent the last to weeks training with Trunks for the upcoming Budoukai, and then about a two hours ago he was training alone and Trunks wanted to join him. But he said that any training Trunks did would be pointless because weaklings did not belong in a tournament of warriors." 

"But Trunks isn't weak at all I've spared with him before and he's amazing for someone his age. " 

"That's just the thing, Vegita has always considered himself better than Goku, so of course he would also expect his son to be better than Goku's as well. But Trunks isn't anywhere near where you were when you were his age, and Vegita can't stand it. 

"OKASSAN ME AN' GOTEN ARE GONNA TRAIN NOW! 

"TRUNKS HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO YELL IN THE HOUSE? 

"BUT MOOOOOMMM" 

"ONIISAN AREN'T YOU COMING?" 

"Maybe latter Goten," replied Gohan telepathically, to save his sensitive ears from any further harm. 

Bulma sighed as she heard the familiar sound of the gravity room powering up for the arduous task ahead. So many times she had heard that sound, but that was how Vegita was…always training, never any time for her. Ironic really she had fallen in love with him even had his child and yet here she was with the son of his rival, even he seemed to care for her more than Vegita.   
  
She slowly looked into his eyes, which reflected with true concern. //Vegita's never looked at e with anywhere near that amount of care, but he never did let his emotions show, if he actually had any, he always said they were a weakness. I guess that's why he always called me weak, I always tried to show him hoe I felt always hoping that maybe, someday, he might love me back. I guess I was just fooling myself, he was just using me to get an heir and now that he has one he doesn't need me any more. But here's Gohan sitting here ready to give up a chance to train just to be with me. // 

"Bulma-san are you alright?" 

She blinked startled out of her reverie " Actually I think I'm gonna be just fine." 

"Are you sure I mean we've only be talking a few minutes." 

"Hai, but there are other ways to comfort people other than just talking." 

"Nani, Bulma-sa…" 

She place her forefinger on his lips silencing him "Shh… don't say any thing," she slowly leaned over and brushed his lips with her own. 

"Bulma-san I…" 

Gohan-chan, please just stay with me." 

"Bulma-san you've just had an argument with Vegita-san and your very vulnerable right now I couldn't possibly…" 

"You know…" she interrupted, " that's what makes you different from him, as soon as I broke up with Yamcha Vegita immediately to advantage of my vulnerability. I guess he's been doing it for years, always insulting me, making me fell like I'm not good enough for anyone else, like he's doing me a favor by even looking at me. But you…you actually listen, actually care, I've never really felt good enough for someone like you. So please just this once, stay with me, comfort me…love me. 

Gohan looked into her pleading blue eyes and something in him melted. //Those eyes, the only time I've ever seen any like them was in the mirror…after the cell fight. // A single tear fell down her already streaked face and he knew what he had to do. 

He leaned forward towards and gently kissed her, her whole body tensed in surprise, then slowly relaxed as she began returning his affection. 

  
She opened her eyes slowly, and moaned as the bright morning light hit her eyes. Bulma immediately did a double take of the sight before her. //Nani, what's Gohan doing in my bed…oh yeah. // She smiled and snuggled deeper into his warm embrace. 

"Good morning Bulma-chan, I'm glad you're finally awake." 

"Well we were up pretty late, Arigatou for not leaving me." 

"As long as you need me I'll be here." 

"Arigatou Gohan-chan but I think I can mange now." 

He slowly pulled away. 

"I understand Bulma-san."   
  
Bulma couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. Buu had been defeated and Vegita had truly returned to her forever. Bulma held her beautiful newborn daughter in her arms and looked at her young angelic face. Bra's features were much softer than her brother's; in fact she showed absolutely no signs of being related to Vegita at all. She hadn't even been born with a tail like the other half-breeds. Then again she isn't a half-breed. Bulma's smile faded momentarily when she thought about the results of the secret DNA test, she knew she could never tell Gohan or Vegita, not now. Gohan was actually in a serious relationship with Videl, and she had her family to think about. She knew Bra would never learn about her true father, for her own sake as well as Gohan's honor. 

Love it, hate it think I should go to hell and take it with me? REVIEW!!!   



	2. Condolences of yesterday

Bra casually twirled the phone cord around her finger while working up the nerve to ask her next question 

"So has he proposed yet" 

"Iie Trunks-chan's got a lot of work he has to do for the new marketing campaign, but I think, maybe sometime soon." Pan's hopeful voice answered her, but Bra couldn't help being concerned for her best friend Trunks was well known for his selfish attitude in relationships. Whenever his current flame stopped paying him as much attention as he wanted he got another. There were many times when she had thought that he was finally going to settle down but it had always ended in a lot of heartache and confusion. In fact he had even seemed to have given up, but then he had noticed Pan who was always spending time with his sister. It wasn't long before they were dating and Gohan was fuming, protesting that with his record there was no way he should be anywhere near Pan. Truthfully Bra agreed she had never really seen her brother really connect meaningfully with her friend and it was beginning to worry her. 

"Otousan thinks he's just treating me like his other girlfriends, but I just know that this time it's the real thing, he's the one Bra-chan…Bra-chan? Are you there? 

Pan's concerned voice returned Bra's attention to her current situation. "Oh yeah I'm here. Sorry, I was thinking about something else." 

"Nani, is it really that important? " 

Bra rolled over on her bed as she shifted her phone to her other ear for comfort. "Well actually I've got this project for biology class, we have to get some DNA samples from our parents and show how they combine to make ours." 

"That doesn't seem to bad." 

"Normally no but Kassan is in Paris for the annual fashion show so she won't be back till next week, and I need the samples tomorrow." 

"Didn't your mom just have her annual physical?" 

"Hai, Otousan complained all day about the prospect of another person touching his mate in such an undignified manner, dooshite?" Bra giggled remembering the fit her father had thrown in the doctor's office. 

"Well, don't they take a lot of blood samples and stuff, I mean couldn't you just go down and get a few drops, that's all you need right?" 

"Pan-chan you're a genius, now all I have to do is convince Tousan, he still a little touchy about letting his DNA be messed with, you know, from the whole Cell thing." 

"Yeah I've heard a lot about that from Ojiisan. Kuso, Tousan says I have to get off the phone cause it's getting late, see you tomorrow?" 

Bra couldn't help but smile at her friend's less than sophisticated language "Your Obassan would probably have a coronary if she ever heard you talking like that." 

"But Obassan's not here now is she, so I can say whatever I want." 

"Your starting to sound like Niichan whenever Kassans not around. He always tries to get me to do all the extra work she leaves him. I'll see what I can do about coming over though, but only if I can actually finish my homework and the errands Kassan left me with. I suppose I'd better let you go now Koban wa Pan-chan" 

"Koban wa Bra-chan" 

  
"Hey Videl-san there's a robbery at Satan City bank. The robbers had taken hostages and the police negotiators aren't getting anywhere. They need your help right away." 

"Alright lieutenant tell them I'm on my way" 

Videl decided to simply run to the scene, it was only a few blocks from the police station. She smiled as she felt the wind blowing through her hair; this is why she had kept her job on the volunteer police force. Even after she had married Gohan she still felt it was her duty to use all her strength to protect the people in the city of her fathers namesake. 

'_There it is. I'll have to going though the back, maybe I can surprise them_.' 

It wasn't the first time the bank had been robed and she had made sure too know of all the entrances. '_This'll be easy, I'll be done in time for lunch_.' 

She carefully sunk around the back making sure to keep out of direct view of the big front windows. However she neglected to notice a window in the bank managers office where a robber was in the middle of hassling for the vault combination. He looked out the window as something brushed in front of it. 

'_Kuso, it's the Satan brat, if she thinks she can trick us like that she's in for a surprise_.' 

Videl smiled as she twisted the knob, feeling the lock pop she knew she was in. she confidently strode in. '_Probably all in the front watching the hostages but if they've hurt any…nani?_' She felt like fire was racing up her back she spun around and heard a cry behind her. She saw one of the afore mentioned robbers clutching his bloody hand. He snarled and then lunged for her. Recovering quickly she gave him a solid right cross immediately knocking him out cold, and into a pile of assorted cleaning supplies. The resulting clamor alerted the rest of the gang to her presence. She immediately fell into a battle stance and tensed preparing the inevitable shower of bullets. '_Here it come_s.' She focused in on her assailant's weapon. As he unloaded the magazine at her she suddenly lost focus. She did her best to catch the bullets, but to no avail. The loss of blood from the knife buried deep in her back by her first assailant had weakened her, she hardly felt herself falling. Just before she blacked out the heard the police taking advantage of the distraction she had provided.   
  
"Where is she? Is she all right?" 

"She's resting comfortably right now. We were able to remove the bullets and give her a few units of blood, she should come out of anesthesia anytime now." 

"Thank Dende," Gohan's relief was almost palatable. "When can I see her?" 

"As soon as she wakes up" Doctor Kuyra frowned it was always hard for him to deliver bad news "I'm afraid when she was attacked one of the robbers blood got into her wounds." 

"So why should that matter?" He was already afraid he knew the answer, every one knew there was a risk of diseases being carried in blood, especially from the seedy population to the law enforcement. 

"Well the fact of the matter is he had AIDS and she seems to have recently caught a rather strong case of the flu, probably from all her contact with people throughout the city. I'm afraid that even if she weren't injured she wouldn't live long. I'm sorry but if it's any consolation she probably saved the lives of all the people inside that bank." 

"Hai I know, but that won't help her now will it."   
  
"Miss Briefs this is a simple comparison of DNA what is taking so long?" 

"Gomen sensei, but no matter what I do it doesn't seem to match right. Here see for yourself." 

Bra moved aside giving here teacher an uninterrupted view of her computer screen. "This is Kaasan's and here's Tousan's, but when I run them though the formula it's nothing like mine." 

"Alright let's see here," Mrs. Taccura's fingers danced lightly over the keyboard. "Well now it looks like your mothers DNA isn't the problem. After a checking and rechecking her findings Mrs. Taccura felt her stomach beginning to knot. '_There are only two reasons her fathers DNA wouldn't match please don't let it be what I think it is_.' Miss Briefs are you sure this sample wasn't somehow contaminated?" 

"There's no way it could be, I had my families personal doctor retrieve it right in front of me, he did everything exactly like you're supposed to. Tousan was pretty upset about it, but he didn't even move when the sample was taken. It's a perfect sample." 

"Well then I'm afraid that the problem lies with your mother." 

"Kassan? I don't understand." 

If this is really a perfect sample of your fathers DNA, which I believe it is, then the only reason there would be any problems with matching it to yours would be if he were not your father." 

"NANI!? Are you insane!? Of course he's my father, I mean I know my parents fight a lot but there's no way Kassan would ever be with anyone else for any reason no matter what." 

"Well I would advise that you ask your mother about this as soon as you can, because until you can give me a sample of your real fathers DNA I'm going to consider your work on this assignment incomplete." 

"Nani!? This is ridiculous my real father, Tousan is the only father I've ever had I don't have another one." '_Do I_?'   
  
Bra walked slowly through the crowded park. She always liked to come here when she needed to think. She sat on nearby park bench watching the children in the playground, it was always a good way for her to clear her mind and concentrate on her problems. Today more than ever she needed to clear her mind of the plethora of thoughts and doubts which seemed to tear at her very soul. 

'_This isn't possible, Kassan would never do something like this, would she? No! Absolutely not, it's just a misunderstanding all I have to do is ask mom she'll tell me how silly it is then I can go back to class and tell Taccura-sensei where she can put her real father theory. But... what if it is true who could my father really be? Mom's always had a special friendship with Yamcha-san, they did used to date... could it be?_' 

She watched a young father pushing his daughter on the swings. Her long red hair floated in the breeze as her laughter echoed in Bra's ears. 

'_No, I can't think like this because it's not true. I've got to talk Kassan's soon as she gets back_'   
  
A sharp knock on the hospital room door caught Videl by surprise. Her heart rate excelarated with her surprise and her heart monitors began blaring for a few seconds. 

"Videl-chan you alright?" Gohan entered a concerned expression matching his voice 

"As good as you can be in a hospital." She smiled weakly "Pan-chan your here too, what a nice surprise." 

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright, and see when they were going to release you." Pan smiled gently at her mother. 

Videl cast a worried glance at her husband, so he hadn't told her. Perhaps it was for the best that she didn't know until it near the end. No need to cause her to worry over something that couldn't be changed. 

"I don't know, I was pretty bad when I came in here and you know how these doctors are, the longer they can keep you in the more money they can make." 

"But you're going to be a just fine, ne?" 

"Of course sweetie everything's going to be fine," she lied. '_Forgive me Pan-chan, it's for your own good_'   
  
"Pan, where have you been?" 

Gomen nasi Trunks-chan, I was visiting my Kassan in the hospital." 

"Yes I heard she was shot, is she alright?" Trunks had known Videl since he was young and she had always been especially kind to him. Even now she was the only one who seemed to approve of His relationship with Pan. 

"I'm not sure, I think there's something wrong, but Tousan and the doctors won't tell me anything." 

"Well that's too bad, but if there's nothing you can do for her at least try to be on time for our date, ne Pan-chan?" 

After all she had had all day to visit her mother and mysterious complications were no excuse for being twenty minutes late. 

"Hai Trunks-chan." 

"Kassan will be back from Paris Sunday morning, so you and your family are invited to come to the dinner party that evening." Trunk's scowl deepened at his girlfriend's lack of response. "Pan-chan what is so important that you continue to ignore me?" 

"Nani, oh gomen nasi Trunks cha but I just can't stop thinking about Kassan I'm really worried about her." 

"Worrying won't do her any good, so you'd best keep your attention on important matters, such as me." 

"Is that all you ever think about, the world doesn't revolve around you Trunks. My mother may be dying and all you care about is yourself!" Pan practically screamed back at him. 

"I was simply pointing out the fact that you can't help your mother, so you might as well enjoy yourself. I had to make these reservations four months in advance and I don't want them to go to waste." 

"I guess you're right, alright Trunks-chan lets get going." 

_'She's been so distant lately, doesn't she see how much important I am. She'd better straighten out soon, cause there are plenty of other fish in the sea_.' Thought Trunks as they headed into the restaurant.   
  
Bulma sat in her hotel room casually sorting her paper work. It had been a pretty good show this year, and she had hand picked a few new outfits. Now all she had to do was finish the negotiations with designers to extend the Capsule clothing line. 

~ This just in from Satan City...~ 

She glances up from the largest stack of legal forms towards the small hotel television. 

~Videl Satan, daughter of the world famous Mr. Satan, has died of injuries sustained while foiling a bank robbery at Satan City Bank, we'll give you updates as information comes in come in.~ 

_'Poor Gohan this is terrible. At least I'm going home tomorrow. Maybe we can talk at the party. I just hope I can help him as much as he's helped me over the years._' 

She couldn't help thinking back to the biggest favor he did for her. 

_'Kami Bra's almost twenty-three, my how time flies. I always thought I'd tell her about her father when she was eighteen, but I guess she and Vegeta just seemed so happy together I couldn't risk breaking that special bond they have. Maybe I should just keep it a secret, after all how could she ever find out?'_   
  



	3. Defining Truth

Vegita was mad. He did not like waiting for anything, especially when that waiting consisted of siting in a crowded airport terminal surrounded by screaming children and annoying adults. 

_'It used to be that I could just relive myself of this nuisance with barley an effort. Now of course I have to abide by the woman and her rules. Sometimes I was wish I had a more Saya-jin mate or a warrior at least. But as the prince of my people I am obligated to find the most worthy and highest-ranking mate. Considering that humans are the only species left with which we can interbreed, I had to choose one of the to carry on my line. Still Kakarotto might have had a good idea, after all his mate is just as bitchy as mine, but at least she can cook.'_

Vegita allowed himself a small genuine smile; Bulma was going to hear every complaint he had saved up since her departure. A bored sigh reminded him that his son was nearby. 

_'He and the Marai brat may be the same person but they are nothing alike. I shouldn't have let the woman baby him so. Now instead of a strong heir all I've got is a spoiled brat who doesn't even see the most important and obvious thing in his life. She may be of Kakarotto's blood, but she is our best hope for keeping the Saya-jin bloodline strong. Yet he just treats her like he doses all his other playthings, it's no wonder that her father is so upset at their association. Speaking of brats where's the other one?'_

Vegita glanced around before spotting his daughter by the window, obviously lost in thought. 

_'Feh, girl is probably thinking about her precious boyfriend again. It's bad enough to have_   
_Trunks chasing after Kakorotto's brat's spawn, but she disserves better than some half-wit Kakarotto look-alike. She does look rather troubled, I wonder what's wrong.'_

Bra stood blankly stating out the window at the airplanes. 

'_What am I supposed to do just walk up and ask her? Should I wait till were alone or do it right in front of everyone? What if it is Yamcha, what would tousan do? What if it's not, what if it's just that tousan's Saya-jin DNA just threw off the test? Masaka...but I have to know.'_ Bra's thought were laced with only a fraction of the torrid emotion she was feeling. 

Flight 361 from France is now arriving 

Vegita rose from his uncomfortable seat and began heading in the general direction of his mate's ki. 

_'Already? Kami what do I do?'_ Bra closed her eyes trying to keep from crying. She didn't know why, but it just felt like the right thing to do. 

"Oneechan... ONEECHAN!" 

Bra scowled, having a loud obnoxious brother wasn't exactly helping her think. "You don't have to yell Trunks I'm right here." 

"You may be but your mind's been gone for the last few days, is something wrong?"   
  
Bra continued to stare blankly out the window. 

Trunks scowled when his question went unanswered, '_not again, she's completely ignoring me'_   
  
"Come on we should probably catch up to tousan before he gets lost." He said before following after his father, not even bothering to look back to see if she followed.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
I'm certain it will be beautiful funeral, after all it's what we do best! 

Gohan couldn't help but scowl at the funeral home directors over enthusiasm 

_'Kami he makes it sound like were throwing her a surprise party. Just don't hide in the big wood box it's for our guest of honor!* He mentally imitated the director's voice. *No wonder Pan didn't want to come'_

It was scheduled to start in a little less than an hour, but a few people had shown up early. Mainly the members of the Son family and Krillian with his family. The others would arrive soon, but somehow it all felt a little too soon for Gohan. 

_'It wasn't supposed to be this way. I tried to gather the Dragonballs, but by the time Dr. Briefs remembered where the Dragon Radar was it was too late. She died, only hours before I found the last ball. Because she died of her illness the Dragon said it was natural causes. There was nothing I could do, but I still fell so guilty. Why...why did it have to happen now, why to her? She was so kind, so gentle, all she ever wanted to do was protect those who could not protect themselves. But time and time again it is people like her who pay the price for the evil people in this world. Sometimes I just don't know why we even try. Why don't we just let this world burn, it makes no difference anymore. These people don't appreciate us, in a few years they will have forgotten that she even existed, and still there will be evil people causing pain and suffering. I say let's let them, why should we be hurt because they can no longer control themselves.'_

Gohan looked at his watch, it was almost time.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Ohyayo gozimaysu, minna, I missed you all so much." Bulma forced a small smile for her family. 

"Well you could have seen us sooner if you had just let me fly you back instead of relying on this baka human technology." Snapped Vegita. 

"Hey! I'll have you know I helped develop some of this technology." 

"I know that, why do you think I called it baka?" 

"Guess who gets to cuddle with Mr. Couch tonight?" 

"Oh? And how exactly are you planning on making me stay there, hmmm onna? 

_'Look at them, even when she's arguing you can see the love in her eyes. How could I ever come between that? But this is my life and my father, I have a right to know. I'll ask her tonight after the funeral when we're alone, it's the best way'_

By now the arguing couple was beginning to draw in a crowd of spectators, who ooh'd and ahh'd at each new insult. 

"That's it nothing but capsule food for the next three months." 

"Ooh." 

"You mean I don't have to eat any of you cooking for the next three months? I thought this was supposed to be my punishment." 

"Ahh!" 

"Well you I hope you like cold showers because that food is going to be the only warm thing near you for the next three months." 

"Ooh." 

"Nani? You can't do that!" 

"I can and I will, unless you're a good little Saya-jin and apologize right now." 

"Ahh!" 

"Alright fine, I'm sorry, there I said it, happy? 

"Arigatou Vegita-chan!" Bulma squealed before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Aww." 

"Kawii." 

"That's so romantic." 

"I think I'm gonna be sick." 

"What done already?" 

"Alright that's it, shows over, come on. Bulma glared at the crowd, which wisely began to disperse. "Come on minna we've only got a half hour before the funeral starts." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Ashes to ashes dust to dust, amen." The minister intoned before tracing an invisible cross in front of his chest. May she rest in peace, and my we never forget her sacrifice. 

Gohan had to admit there was one positive thing about all this, there weren't any news people constantly sticking microphones in peoples faces begging for comments, like there had been for the past few days. One of the many advantages of having the ability to fly was that they could have the actual burial on the other side of the world and not have to worry about anyone interrupting it. But still it was hard, not just for him but everyone was having trouble copping. It was just so sudden for all of them. You could tell from the way people were dressed, that most of them had quite obviously been rushed. Even Bulma wasn't looking her normal fashion alert self. After all look what she was wearing, those earrings with that outfit what was she thinking? 

_'Oh great, now I'm definitely nuts. Since when did I care about earrings? My mind must just be trying to distract me so I can try to get over this. Just like after the Cell games, but at least then I had baby Goten to occupy my time. Now I've got nothing, My little girl's all grown up and on her own, even if I don't approve of her choice in men I guess she has to make her own decisions now. But still I think this would be a lot easier if I had someone to talk to, but who would actually understand?'_

Gohan looked up when he realized that the minister was no longer speaking. Actually it was very quiet; he looked around at the near empty field around him. 

'_Wow it looks like everybody's already left I must have been thinking longer than I thought.'_

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Bulma-san?" 

"Look Gohan if you ever need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." Bulma said gently before turning to leave. 

"Actually...I...no never mind." 

"What is it, look Gohan I said I'd be there for you, don't you believe me?" 

"Of course it's just...you wouldn't mind just staying here with me for a while would you?" 

"I would love to, Gohan-chan," she whispered gently. 

_'Gohan-chan? She hasn't called me that since I was a child or when we were...oh I get it. She wants to repay me for the kindness I gave her when she was down.'_

"Arigatou Bulma-chan," he whispered back. 

Bra watched from afar. Her father and brother had been the first to leave; they had already been off the ground before the final amen. She had stayed behind with her mother and the capsule jet. 

_'Could it be?'_ She wondered as she watched her mother and Gohan sit down side by side before the fresh grave. '_Mother how could you?'_   
  



End file.
